Total Drama Breakthrough Neo
by XxMasterHawkexX
Summary: Total Drama Breakthrough is back after a long awaited three years! Join the new Total Drama Host: Jimmy Scozzi, on an adventure to find 16 teenagers that will embark on a journey of a lifetime! There will be tears, there will be laughter and a whole lot of DRAMA! Spots are open, so come nab yourself one! This is a SYOC story! SPOTS LEFT: (4/16)
1. The Introduction of Jimmy Scozzi

_**(A/N(Author's Note): Okay guys, it has been 3 WHOLE YEARS since I updated Total Drama Breakthrough and can I say what a crazy 3 years it has been. I have had a lot going on since then but I am finally back with a better writing style and a new drive to finish this story! If your character was in the first Total Drama Breakthrough story, I will be contacting you and asking if you would like a spot on here with the same character, or with a whole new one. I feel that is only fair for leaving you guys for so long. I will be back at the end, so in the meantime, please enjoy this new and improved prologue!)**_

The sun shone bright above sunny San Francisco, California as a man in his early 20s sat on a lounge chair sipping on a tropical martini. He was staying at The St. Regis Hotel trying to get away from the busy life he led, and the abhorrent amount of favors his associates just loved to ask him for. But now, wasn't the time for any of it. Now was a time of relaxation in his own personal serendipity. The light from the sun reflected in the bright blue waters of the pool, dancing across the surface only broken up by the other guests flowing in between its movements. The smell of chlorine tantalized the man's nostrils and he smiled with delight while taking another sip of the pineapple and coconut infused beverage.

He was a very attractive man, and these looks granted him a lot of perks in his life that made up for his arrogant, and almost intolerable personality. He had bright blonde hair that, for the moment, barely covered up his eyes which sparkled like emeralds; He had fair-skin that tinged his chiseled frame with a golden brown from his periodical sunbathing and a pronounced jawline that could cut steel. Two women looked on and whispered to each other like little school children about him.

"What a handsome man!" The brunette whispered to her perky ginger-haired friend. "Do you think I could go talk to him?"

"Oh my God, no! Do you know who that is? That's Jimmy Scozzi!" The ginger said, reprimanding her clueless friend.

He laughed as he sat up and looked towards the two women; He motioned for them to come over with a flick of his hand. Squealing, they got up and headed towards the famed Actor. He flipped his hair out of his face and flashed a killer smile that almost sent the Ginger-Haired girl toppling over in pure shock and excitement.

"This is _The_ St. Regis Hotel, correct?" Jimmy said with a charming tone that was capable of seducing even the most cold-hearted of people.

"Y—Yes." The brunette said meekly. "My friend is a big fan of yours!"

"I saw you in _Dastardly Deeds!_ You were beyond amazing! You're one of my heroes in fact." The Ginger exclaimed trying not to completely make a fool out of herself.

"Cute," Jimmy sharply stated. "But, I did not come here to be ogled by two girls who just can't mind their business. If you guys are going to talk about me, whether it be good or bad, I would prefer you do it somewhere where I can't see you. It's quite annoying in fact."

The girls were stunned. They had no idea what to say. Their Hero had been right in front of them and completely made a mockery of them at the same time. It was disheartening. It was utterly embarrassing and Jimmy Scozzi didn't feel a single thing. The Ginger girl apologized with tears welling up in her eyes and ran away.

"Jerk!" The brunette yelled, throwing her half-full glass of alcohol on him before running away.

"Are you kidding me?" Jimmy exclaimed. "You're lucky you two aren't worth my time, or I would sue!"

At that moment, Jimmy's phone rang as he sat back down on the lounge chair. A couple of the other guests looked at Jimmy disapprovingly before he flipped them a quick bird. He dug around into the pocket of the floral shorts he was wearing, now drenched with the pungent scent of alcohol. He pulled out his Smartphone and glanced at the caller ID: Barry White. Barry White had been his agent for several years now and helped him land some of his biggest roles on film and television. Nowadays, the bulbous man was more of a hassle then an actual help, and this reflected onto his film career. Jimmy had been struggling to find work, most people claiming his attitude to be too toxic to have around; and Barry was going to help Jimmy out of this rut. As of late, Jimmy had been working on a Children's Christian Show called: _"Children's Church Time! Featuring Ken and Lacy Puppet!"_ The show, in all honesty, was going down the drain and it had never been something Jimmy had been fully invested in to begin with, seeing as though he wasn't a very religious person. But it was paying the bills in the meantime, and if he could afford more trips to St. Regis, Jimmy was happy. Barry, supposedly, would fix all his problems with this one phone call.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered as he took another sip of his martini. The yellow liquid was almost nearing the bottom so he ushered over the towel boy and pointed to his cup.

"Jimmy! Baby! There's my main guy! How are you enjoyin' this beautiful Saturday afternoon!" The obnoxious agent exclaimed, almost busting one of Jimmy's ear drums in the process.

"I swear to God Barry, if you yell like that one more time, I will ram my foot so far up your ass and smash your heart with my big toe!"

"Gosh kid… What happened to the Jimmy who used to be ecstatic when I had good news for him?"

"Years of disappointment my friend." The towel boy approached Jimmy with another drink and Jimmy grabbed it and took a quick sip. "Look, I am beyond ecstatic buddy, but you yelling and overall happy mood is going to piss me off…" Jimmy said, putting his drink down.

"Gotcha'. No, I understand completely." Barry sighed.

"Good. Now lay it on me." Jimmy asked while once more relaxing on the chair.

He looked down at his body to get a good look at his tan and finally, lifted his shorts. He had always wanted Lil' Jimmy to be a bit tanner, but getting nude anywhere but his home would be scandalous. _Christian Actor, Jimmy Scozzi, exposes himself at hotel pool._ The tabloids would be on fire.

"You know that one reality show that had a group of idiotic teenagers, competin' on an Island for 100,000$, Total Drama Island, I think it was." Barry explained.

Jimmy had recalled a show like it on air, but didn't take much stock in it. However, he knew Chris McLean had been the host with his gay ex-military lover as the Co-Host. Jimmy was even invited to the wedding they had shortly after the show was cancelled, but he couldn't make it in time. He had been too busy filming for _Puppets._

 _A shame,_ Jimmy thought.

"Jimmy, buddy? You listenin' to me?" Barry interrupted.

"Yeah, I remember the show vaguely. Why?" The suspicion in Jimmy's voice was not all that genuine. In fact, he had already guessed what Barry was going to say next; he just needed to verify if he was correct in his line of thinking.

"Well bud, they're lookin' for another washed—I mean… Star-studded face to headline the show!" Barry exclaimed, shouting once more.

"Barry, the shouting!"

"Right… Sorry."

"Anyway, how much are they paying?" Jimmy asked as he looked down at his fingernails. It was about time to get them done again.

"10,000$ an episode. 27 episodes a season and a 10% increase for every season it stays on air." Barry explained, trying to hold back the excitement that wanted to burst out.

"I don't know about that one… It's not exactly in my price range…" Jimmy said haughtily.

"Jimmy, come on! Are you kiddin' me? The public will eat you up! And all you have to do is just sit there and look pretty!"

Jimmy thought about the offer for a while. It was an intriguing one, but also it was an ordeal. Babysitting a group of whiny and bratty teenagers was something he never saw himself doing. However, it sure beat the lame puppet show he was already pioneering. After a bit of thinking, Jimmy made up his mind. It had been decided.

"I'm not doing it." Jimmy said nonchalantly as he hung up on his shocked Agent.

He would be damned if he let himself be Chris McLean's replacement. Jimmy knew he was better than that and would never let Chris have that satisfaction. The word replacement and Jimmy didn't even belong in the same sentence, Jimmy thought. Jimmy ignored the buzzing noise coming from his pocket and continued to enjoy the sunshine illuminating his face and the chlorine tickling his nose. The answer was final. Someone else walked up to Jimmy as he put his sunglasses on, this time it was a man who looked to be in his early 20s as well.

"Um… Excuse me…" He said shyly, face beat red.

"You saw me putting on my sunglasses. Why the hell would you think it's okay to approach me?" Jimmy said, exasperated with the nuisances that continued to bother him on his day of relaxation.

"Well, I am a big fan. And I have this picture—"

"Everyone should know, that when Jimmy Scozzi puts on his sunglasses, Jimmy Scozzi doesn't want to be bothered. Please take a hike, I am not in the mood to sign anything you have."

The boy left. Another person Jimmy made cry that day. But this time, he felt like scum. Jimmy had realized what an asshole he had become and how this rut was intensifying that tenfold. He felt horrible and the feeling of feeling horrible was even worse. He was not one to show his emotions let alone let himself feel any emotions that would make him feel like crap. He knew that the only way of getting out of this rut and escaping these feelings of guilt was to be on top of the world again. And that started with Total Drama. He couldn't go another day at the studio for _Puppets_ and this was his only way out of that hellhole.

"I've changed my mind! My God, I have changed my mind!" Jimmy exclaimed, his drink spilling everywhere.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that weirdo man?" A little boy said gripping his mother.

"Just ignore him Brandon… Washed-Up celebrities have these weird fits sometimes…" The Mother replied, comforting her child.

Scoffing, Jimmy picked up the phone and dialed Barry's number.

"I knew you'd come around baby! That's my Jimmy! I will have someone pick you up tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you need to pack up and think of some catchy catchphrases baby!" Barry chuckled as Jimmy hung up the phone.

"Chris McLean… Well, a new sheriff has arrived in town… Or should I say: _Host With the Moist_! Wait a minute—host with—Host of—Whatever! However the saying goes! Be prepared to be overshadowed!" Jimmy exclaimed letting out a maniacal laugh.

Jimmy exited the pool area with a newfound confidence that could shake the heavens. He was prepared to make his comeback and do it with style and grace. He would be the best host the Total Drama world had ever seen, and one thing kept repeating in his mind. _Be prepared to be overshadowed… Chris McLean._

 _ **And there you have it! A little prologue of what's to come! I mainly did this to give you guys a preview of my writing style and introduce you to the new host. He is a bit of a scumbag but he does have a good heart. His name is Jimmy Scozzi and you will be introduced to a couple other characters throughout these small prologues as well. Now its time to get some things out of the way:**_

 _ **First of all: THIS IS A SYOC(Submit Your Own Character) story, I'm not entirely sure how the rules have changed in my absence but if this is a bother to some readers I am sorry, and this is why I will be only accepting Apps through PM. My goal for this story is to update at least once a week maybe shorter if the creative juices are flowing.**_

 _ **FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WERE IN THE ORIGINAL STORY! I want to apologize for leaving you guys but I had some complicated stuff happen in my life and Fanfiction was not my top priority. I loved the amazing feedback I got from you guys and I truly want you to know that your characters hold a special place in my heart. With that being said, If you have a character on here that you can remember please let me know. I will contact each one of you to check in. You will have the option of keeping your character the same or submitting a completely new one. IF YOU SUBMIT A NEW CHARACTER, they may not be accepted depending on the other Apps I get. To sum it up, Old Characters get priority while your new character will be fairly judged among the rest of the others who would like a chance to get in. Now, without further ado: THE RULES!**_

 _ **Be original! I cannot count the amount of carbon copies I see on some of these SYOC stories. I want to work my hardest to deliver quality work and that can only be accomplished by fresh and original characters.**_

 _ **Be grammatically correct and PLEASE SPELL CORRECTLY! This is a must! If I get a "pik Jony becse he liks musick nd plys giatur" I'm sorry, but Mr. "Jony" is not going to be accepted.**_

 _ **The more meat you give to your character, the better their chances of being accepted. It warms my heart to see paragraphs of information where Personality is listed. I know some Authors love for you guys to list traits but I want to be able to explore your characters fully.**_

 _ **I will be very picky! I was picky the first time and I will have to be picky the second time around. 16 contestants will be getting chosen. 8 boys and 8 girls. If your character does not get picked, please don't send me a PM saying how much you hate me… I have been told this on a daily basis and it gets kind of old eventually…**_

 _ **Finally, like I always say… HAVE FUN! We are all here to be entertained at the end of the day and I want you guys to have as much fun reading this as I do writing this. Lets do our best to make this a story worth reading and I can only accomplish this if you guys are enjoying the story with me.**_

 _ **And that is it! Wow, that was a long little A/N. The Application will be posted on my profile so you can copy it from there. Please be sure to write "Hawke Rules" at the top of your App so I know you read this to completion. Okay guys, again, SEND THROUGH PM ONLY! The reviews are for just that, reviews. I don't want them flooded with Applicants. I am sorry guests… Okay, you guys have a wonderful day! This is XxMasterHawkexX signing off and I am glad to be back! Wishing everyone a wonderful Autumn!**_


	2. The Confidence of Jimmy Scozzi

"So this is it?" Jimmy Scozzi said while lifting his sunglasses to see the dilapidated mansion more clearly. "This is the beautiful and exotic mansion I was promised for hosting this shitshow."

"Listen—Jimmy, baby—"

Barry Westminger, Jimmy's bulbous friend and agent, had been trying to calm Jimmy down ever since the two finished the tour of the run-down mansion. The place had seen better days and it was apparent. The tile on the floor had been completely broken in and the wallpaper was peeling off the wall like a hangnail, hanging on for dear life. The grand staircase had originally led up to a beautiful painting of the Mona Lisa, before splitting off into two different sections: the left side staircase which led to the servant's quarters; and the right-side, whose steps had long since dissipated, led to the main bedrooms.

"I thought this was an exotic, tropical resort house! Not some shabby shack that is two seconds from caving in!" Jimmy shouted, echoing down the halls. As the last echo faded away into nothing, a low rumbling was heard, followed by a wooden plank dropping from the ceiling and inches away from Jimmy, knocking him off his feet. "What the hell! I could have died Barry!"

"Listen," Barry started, helping Jimmy get to his feet. "Its not the worst place in the world. With a bit of heavy cleanin' I'm pretty sure we could be lookin' at a mansion built for a king! And who's that king buddy?"

Jimmy cracked a half-smile and muttered under his breath.

"I'm the king."

"See! Come on! Let's take a breather and do a lil' walkin' outside." Barry said wrapping an arm around Jimmy leading him out into the blinding sunlight.

"I wasn't expecting to have to do renovations Barry. That place is a complete disaster! Do you know how many people have probably died in there?" Jimmy asked as he picked up a rock and threw it into the forest surrounding the mansion.

"427 specifically." The plump agent stated.

"Oh wow! That's not as much as I thought. Turns out, this place isn't half as bad as I originally thought!"

"Are you being sarcast—"

"Of course I am being sarcastic you wide load!" Jimmy exclaimed shrugging Barry's arm off his shoulder. "Man! It's nice to know that on top of everything else, the potential of me dying is pretty high!"

Jimmy, now leaning on a tree took out a black pen and began to inhale through the tip of it. He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair and let out a cloud of smoke. He sighed and looked at Barry.

"I'm sorry. Okay. Things have been stressful for me lately and—Dammit! I probably shouldn't have bought that cruise ship huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it was a lil' much to tell the truth. When did you stop smokin' cigarettes bud?"

"A lil' while ago bud," Jimmy retorted, mimicking Barry's southern accent. "Slowly waning a bit but, I sure could use one now. This is one hell of a task you guys have given me—If you tell anyone about what I am going to tell you next, I swear I will have you gutted and sold on the black market!" Jimmy threatened.

Barry nodded his head nervously.

"Sometimes, I feel as though I'm not going to live up to anything. I mean, sure. I have money, women, luxuries—However, I have this haughty attitude because I know that people will walk over me if I don't walk over them first. So, with that being said, I strive to be the best I can but sometimes…" Jimmy's voice trailed off. "Sometimes I just don't know if I can even achieve that, you know? Being the best."

Jimmy looked over Barry's head towards the abandoned mansion. The two large, red oak doors were broken off their hinges and laid on the ground like a dead body just put to rest and the windows had gaping holes in them, serving as a passageway for many types of rodents, snakes, birds and other insects to seep through. Around the exterior of the house, was a dense, yet lush forest that harbored many of the Island's sinister and beautiful secrets. Looking back, Jimmy admired the sparkling blue ocean and whether he admitted it or not, was blown away by the sheer beauty and vastness of it. Things were looking bleak but deep down, Jimmy knew that no task was too high for him. Even if he wasn't yet aware of that fact. Jimmy looked back at Barry and smiled.

"Hire the finest contractors you can. A lot of them. I am pouring a lot of money into this project and I am going to make sure it succeeds. 30 million dollars to be exact—"

"30 million?! That was nowhere in the contract the executives—"

"I am paying for it out of my own pocket," Jimmy smugly interrupted "If I am going to host this show I am going to make sure it is the best show on air and that starts with a banging mansion! I'm telling you Barry, I will be the best."

Jimmy started to walk back to his cruise ship that was docked on the shore with a smile on his face.

"Wait for me buddy!" Barry exclaimed making his way over to Jimmy.

"Why aren't you getting on it Barry? Was there something you didn't understand? Was I speaking a different language or something?"

"Well—"

"Oh, wait. That's right! I totally forgot you spoke the ancient language of ' _dumbass'_ Man, you know, sometimes you can be pretty dense!"

"My bad bud-"

"Just don't do it again. Also, we need a scouting team to search this whole place. If I remember correctly from the information video, there are tons of eerie caves and abandoned houses around here. I don't want to leave any stone unturned and I want every crevice defiled." Jimmy said.

"Maybe use a different terminology…" Barry stated as Jimmy shook his head.

"Yeah. Didn't think that one through…" Jimmy responded. "Anyway, last thing I want you to do: Order two more luxury boats."

"Two more? For what?" Barry wondered.

"I have ideas. That's all you need to know for the moment."

Barry ran off to work on the tasks he had been given as Jimmy climbed aboard the decadent cruise ship. Crew members and other members of the staff ran off in different directions focusing on miscellaneous tasks to prepare for the fresh batch of 16 contestants that were going to compete on the show. Jimmy had given the casting directors very specific instructions in order to find the best of the best. There was no way Jimmy was going to work with a non-entertaining cast and he was very adamant about only casting the best. One of the interns, Michelangelo Douglas; who only went by Michel—was the only Intern Jimmy cared for. He had just turned 21 and was a very timid man. He had dark black hair and skin that was a couple tones darker than a white sheet of paper. He had a very slim build and wasn't tall, a head shorter than Jimmy. Jimmy liked the man because he never asked too many questions and always did as he was told, the first time. Jimmy Scozzi had a philosophy: ' _Never question the almighty Jimmy Scozzi, for he is all-knowing. Abide by this and he might consider treating you decently… Maybe.'_ And Michel followed this to a tee. Jimmy grabbed Michel by the arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Michel, I am glad I ran into you." Jimmy said in an unusually friendly manner.

"Oh—Uh… Yeah. I mean. Yeah. Did you need something sir?" Michel asked.

"How are the casting directors doing? Have they found any contestants?"

"Oh! We have narrowed down the list to about 20 different individuals but we still have a couple more cities that we need to hit. Toronto, St. Louis, New York… Out of those twenty I would say we have about 7 boys and 5 girls that they really like."

"That's it?"

"That's it… I mean, we have almost hit our quota. But, you did say to be really picky sir. However, the turn out to these events have been great! Unfortunately, we have to be cutthroat." Michel responded.

"Right. Just make sure you keep me updated. Hopefully we can have a full cast sooner rather than later." Jimmy said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You look a little evil when you do that sir—"

"I don't pay you to observe Michel." Jimmy said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, sir." Michel said as he began to walk away.

"There is one more thing," Jimmy said laying a hand on Michel's shoulder. "I want you to be there when the contestants arrive."

"Me sir? I'd be honored!" Michel exclaimed almost jumping up and down.

"Calm down. Let me explain, there will be three ships arriving at Pier 31 and I want our 16 contestants separated into groups of: five, five and six. Do you understand?" Jimmy ordered. Michel nodded his head.

"I understand sir." Michel responded.

Michel walked off and Jimmy smiled to himself as he walked into the main quarters of the ship. He walked over to a mini-fridge located next to a lavish King-Size bed. He pulled out cocktail mixer and made himself his favorite drink: a Jalapeno Margarita; Spicy like his personality. This was the first time Jimmy actually felt genuine happiness for a while and he loved it. Things started to look up and his renewed confidence showed on his face. He was finally ready to outdo Chris McLean. A knock at the door interrupted Jimmy's thoughts. He let out a disgruntled sigh and opened the door. A man who looked like he had not slept for weeks walked into the room. His ash brown hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks and a five-o'-clock shadow that once peppered his tan face was now a full beard.

"You're interrupting my quiet time, what do you want man?" Jimmy asked sternly. "And who said you can come in here?"

"You need to film a commercial. Sooner, rather than later." The man said sitting on Jimmy's bed.

"Look here, you grisly despot. I never gave you permission to come in here and since when was it your job to boss me around?" Jimmy exclaimed forcing the man out of his seat.

"Look, I know I am not a head producer or anything, but I am still somewhat responsible for this show and I won't see you slack off anything like that." The man retorted leaning on the window railing. "Andrew Brooks. That's who I am. And while, I will do as you say—You know, make you feel comfortable and whatnot—I also want you to take this seriously because my ass is on the line as well."

Jimmy scoffed.

"I am taking this more seriously than you think. And about this commercial—Doesn't the name Jimmy Scozzi carry enough weight on it's own to reel people in?" Jimmy said smugly.

"Jimmy Scozzi isn't as international as he used to be, and that's just fact. These days, you need a bit more… Pizazz. Remember, you're trying to get your career back to it's former glory." Andrew chuckled.

"I will thrust your head on a pike—"

"Ah, another threat. Look, I haven't slept right in about three or four days. I am just asking you for a line man. Do your job exceptionally and you can go back to acting in these big picture shows. Scratch my back and I will scratch yours. Fair?"

Jimmy thought for a moment.

"Screw you." Jimmy stated.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Got ya," Andrew said. " You will come around. In the meantime, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Coffee? Alcohol? A Masseuse? Not going to order me around your majesty?" Andrew said trying to hold back a smile.

"Decaf," Jimmy smiled. "Steamed to 102, with a light sprinkle of nutmeg. I like to taste Christmas in my coffee. Also, it's way too hot in my cabin, make sure you turn the temperature down to 64 and no less."

"Of course." Andrew responded as he started to walk out the room.

"And hurry up. I can't work at my full potential if I don't have my cup of coffee."

Andrew left the room leaving Jimmy secretly stunned. Someone actually stood up to him. Jimmy was quite surprised. It turns out that the summer would be a lot more exciting than originally planned.

 _ **(A/N: And there we have it! Another chapter about the life of Jimmy Scozzi complete! I have waited a week to update just so the original creators can have a chance to update their original characters and I have to say how surprised I am that so many of you guys sent me Applications! I am forever grateful and hope you guys will enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it! So a quick note, I am doing these chapters to mostly showcase my writing ability. A lot of Authors on here tend to only submit a paragraph and the Application/Cast List but I want you guys to get a feel for my style so you can judge whether you like it or not! See! Even though I am judging your characters, you can judge me right back! Hahaha. Anyways, another reason is I want you guys to kind of see who Jimmy Scozzi is and the Interns that will occasionally show up in the main story. Okay now to my next point: the Accepted Characters so far…**_

 _ **Yes, I have accepted a total of 12 characters out of 16 and unfortunately, these characters will not be revealed until the next chapter when I have the final cast list. I like the suspense, and yes, I know, I am evil… Muhahaha. There are a couple things I would like for you all to know:**_

 _ **If you have sent in a character, please feel free to send in another! At most, I will accept two characters from one author. Any more than that I feel would be a bit too many characters.**_

 _ **Last time, I had an overabundance of Rich Kids… Well, this time a lot of people are going for either the bad boy/girl aesthetic or the silent type. While these are good characters, I do have enough of them. Remember, try to be diverse and original. I live for the characters that completely break my expectations.**_

 _ **And finally, once again, you guys really listened to me! I asked for details and you guys truly delivered! Thank you again for that guys!**_

 _ **And like I always say, have fun when creating these characters. The more energy and life you give them, the more energy and life I will feel reading them and evaluating them!**_

 _ **This is XxMasterHawkexX signing off and wishing you guys a happy Autumn!**_

 _ **BOYS:**_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ **GIRLS:**_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_

 _ ***SPOT TAKEN***_


End file.
